


Got A Secret

by Baymax_Fangirl15



Series: Two Can Keep A Secret... [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alive!Tadashi, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Feels, Hiro is a Little Shit, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I need a hug, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Oh, WTF is tagging!?, and acts like a jerk to his sister, and they have powers, but then begins to have feelings toward her, cause why the frick not?, hiro has an identical twin sister, hiro is still 14, hiro needs to stop being a pain in the ass, my first story, nothing but feels, prepare for feels, so many feels, starts off with a prolouge of them talking, takes place post bh6 au, this is fun!, twin sister is a year younger than him, via chatroom, worst summary in history, ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baymax_Fangirl15/pseuds/Baymax_Fangirl15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story shows the ups and downs of Hiro, Hiro's identical and (younger by one year) fraternal twin sister Hirenna-lee, and Tadashi growing up, having powers, and having a twin sister who has a slight mental instability, and just prepare for feels in later works in this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, ao3! I am new to this, so this is gonna suck ass.

 

Ring!

Ring!

…

Ring!

Ring!

Takioki14: Mmph. what is so important that you wake me up at...5 in the morning?

HLP34: Meet me at the old subway station in 20 minutes.

Takioki14: Can't we talk over the computer?

HLP34: And let Aunt Cass see what we're talking about? Too risky.

Takioki14: Seriously? What has gotten into you!?

HLP34: Just...Look, I'll tell you when you get here.

Takioki14: En? En!? You don't seriously think I'm going out there do you?

HLP34 has left the chatroom

Takioki14: Are you kidding me? (And why was she acting so weird? I have to tell Tadashi and Hiro)

******

Takioki14: Tadashi! Hiro! It's an emergency!

Dashi12: Mmmpf, watchya want? Did you realize you weren't wearing a facial mask so your complexion glows 'brighter than a ball of fire'? 'Cause that's not an emergency. It's just karma.ー(￣～￣)ξ

Takioki14: I'm being serious, Dashi.

Dashi12: I thought forbade you from calling me that.

Takioki14: That's not important right now.

Dashi12: Then what is?

Prodi34: ٩(´Д` ;)۶:.* MMMPH! Taki, what is so important that you wake me up at...5:05 in the morning? You wanna remind me how much you love me? It's not gonna make me fall for you

Takioki14: En wants me to meet her at the old subway station in...15 minutes.

Prodi34: WHAT!? Why!?

Dashi12: What was so important that she couldn't tell you via chatroom?

Takioki14: I was hoping you guys could answer that.

Dashi12: くそ！それをすべてくそ！

Prodi34: Dude, calm down.

Dashi12: 彼女はあなたの双子の妹、ヒロです！あなたは1つが、今の私はないおかしくでなければなりません！

Prodi34: Yeah, yeah, I know she's my twin sister. And I'm actually pretty worried right now. We'll meet you there.

Takioki14: How do you know what they're saying? My parents know Japanese, but I only hear them speak it when they're on the phone with relatives because I eavesdropped on their conversations.

Prodi34: Why are you eavesdropping on your parents' conversations?

Takioki14: I'm a prodi, so they’re always bragging about how smart I am to their friends. I hated it. So I started eavesdropping on their conversations to make sure that they weren't talking about me. If they were, I would run out the room and scream or something. It worked everytime at first, but then my sister caught me and snitched. So, now they speak Japanese whenever they're on the phone and I'm in the room.

Prodi34: You're a prodi? You sure don't act like a prodi.

Takioki14:(¬､¬)

Dashi12: Look, Hiro and I will meet you at the station. We'll figure it out from there. Sound like a plan?

Takioki14: Sounds like a plan. See you there.

******

Saturday, June 27 [8:30am]

******

HLP34: I can't believe you told Tadashi and Hiro! Now I can't say anything!

Takioki14: Just say it, girl! Aunt Cass isn't gonna see! Just say whatchya wanna say, and let the words fall out.

HLP34: Seriously? I'm not going to be brave about this.

Takioki14: Say watchya wanna say, and let the words fall out. Honestly, I wanna see you be brave!

HLP34: UGH, FINE! I've been having these weird dreams and visions and I don’t understand why they’re happening.

Takioki14: So...you don’t Aunt Cass to know because…?

HLP34: Because...The visions...well....

Takioki14: Well...what?

HLP34: The visions all have...Hiro, Tadashi, and the others in them (excluding Aunt Cass)

Takioki14: So what?

HLP34: THEY WERE KILLING PEEPS, KIO!!( ͒˃̩̩⌂˂̩̩ ͒)

Takioki14: (*ﾟﾛﾟ) HIRO WOULDN’T DO THAT! ARE YOU SURE!?!?

HLP34: I’M SURE, KIO!!

Takioki14: ....I’m not sure how I’m supposed to feel about this…

Prodi34: So...Anything you wanna explain to me, Enna?

Dashi12: And to me?

Cassidy: And to me?

HLP34: Aunt C-C-Cass!? W-w-w-what are you doing here?

Cassidy: Why didn’t tell me you were seeing these!?

HLP34: Sorry, Aunt Cass...（ﾉ´д｀）

Cassidy: Tadashi, Hiro…

Dashi12/Prodi34: Yes?

Cassidy: ...You have to tell her.

Dashi12: Are you crazy!? She wouldn’t be able to handle it!

Cassidy: What choice do we have, Tadashi!? The visions are happening! You have to tell her!

Dashi12: ちくしょう! 一体何でまた〜なのか、彼女はこれらの気のビジョンを持っている必要があります!?

Cassidy: Tadashi!!

Dashi12: Sorry, Aunt Cass…

Cassidy: Just...Tell her okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This was terrible. It's my first one so please don't hate me.  
> Kudos are candies!  
> No hate plz


End file.
